Sly's Daughter
by LBStar
Summary: Bloom was sent to Earth and landed with our favorite Raccoon, Hippo, and Turtle. As the gang makes their get away on a heist a portal opens and dropped little Bloom in the back of the van find out what happens when Sly decides to make Bloom a Cooper. I Don't own Winx Club or Sly Cooper. Sly father/Bloom daughter SlyxCarmelita PUT ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _There was a thump in the back of the van as the Cooper gang made their get way. "Bentley what's going on back there?" Sly asked. "The readings show a portal of some sort opened in the back of the van and it lead to another world. A baby was dropped out of the portal before it closed." Bentley said looking at his computer screen. "Well had it up here." Sly said looking back at Bentley. Bentley handed the baby to Sly. "The baby is a girl. Hair color fire red, eyes cyan, weight 23 pounds, 31 inches tall, she's on the tall side, age one year today, parents not in the system, siblings same as parents, species magical human can change depending on the parent raising her. All around healthy as could be." Bentley said reading off what his scans had revealed. "You are a cute little thing. What's your name little one?" Sly said looking down at the baby as he turned back around._

 _Sly saw a golden chain around the child's neck. He pulled the pendent from the blanket where it was hidden. It was a heart shaped 24 karat gold with the word Bloom engraved into it. "That must be your name little one. Bloom. Bloom Carmelita-Montoya-Henriette-Sally-Suzanne Cooper." Sly said as he cradled Bloom close to his chest, as if shielding her from danger._

" _Sly are you sure you should do this. Bring a child in to this, we're wanted men, thieves, on the run from the law, we…" Bentley started to rant panicked before Sly interrupted. "Bentley you're worrying too much again. It'll be fine. Trust me."_

 _ **Nine years later (Bloom age 10)**_

" _Daddy can't I go with you? You and Uncles Murray and Bentley have taught me how to be a thief since I could walk. Please Daddy?" Bloom asked on her tenth birthday as Sly was trying to break into the Panda King's fortress. "No Bloomy it is far too dangerous for you. When we have the Thievous Raccoonus back we'll learn the secrets together then I'll take you out for your first heist. That good? Just you and me."_

" _Okay Daddy. Just you, me and the loot." Bloom said with a smile that lite up the whole van._

 **Five more years later (Bloom age 16) (Present Day)**

Thinking back to the times she was with her father always made Bloom shed a tear remembering meant knowing he was missing. She decided to check if her uncle made any progress finding him.

"Hey Uncle Bentley any luck finding Daddy?" Bloom asked through the phone.

Two years ago just after her 14th birthday La Paradox sent Sly through a time vertex. She has used her skills as a master thief to try to find him, with no luck. What hurt more was on that day Bentley passed to her the Thievous Raccoonus as she was the last Cooper now.

"No Bloom I'm so…" Bentley was interrupted mid-sentence with a beeping. "Bloom get over here now I found him! I found him!" Bentley said hanging up. "CARMELITA!" Bloom yelled with the biggest grin on her face. Carmelita Montoya Fox, her godmother, her father's love of his life, her hopefully future Mom, came running into the room. "What?! What's wrong?!" Carmelita said before she saw the big grin on Bloom's face. "What's happened? I haven't seen you smile like that since before your father went missing."

"It's Daddy! Uncle Bentley found him!" Bloom shouted excitedly. Carmelita smiled with tears in her eyes and ran to hug Bloom. "We'll have him back soon." Bloom said comforting the woman who raised her since she was twelve and on her own since she was fourteen.

They soon arrived at Bentley's lab to find that he had gathered all their loyal allies. It still hurt Bloom to think of Penelope and her betrayal of the gang. Dimitri, the Guru (who helped her with her magic as she had discovered it after the Guru joined the team), and the Panda King had sent his son-in-law.

"So Uncle Bentley. When and where is Daddy?" Bloom asked looked like she would just swallowed twenty bottles of happy pills. "Ancient Egypt in the year 362 BC. He is living as a servant to a Noble man, but he is about to be killed for disrespecting the lord's daughter for rejecting her when we are going to pull him." Bentley said before he turned to Bloom. "I need you to summon all the Ancestors you can."

Bloom nodded before leaving the room returning two hours later with forty Coopers following her. "I still find it odd I can call Ancestors to help me but I can't call my father back. I tried before summoning anyone." Bloom said after Carmelita gave her a strange look. "These are all the Ancestors you could call to help us?" Bentley asked. "Yes do you know how tiring it is calling Coopers I haven't met? For Rioichi, Sir Galleth, Tennessee Kid, Salim Al Kupar, and Bob is was easy I've met them and gotten to know them but for the others forget it. I will be traveling to meet my other Ancestors after this is over so if it happens again I won't be so tired after words Uncle Bentley." Bentley just nodded not wanting to face his niece's ire.

"Sly for the blatant disrespect for the daughter of a Noblemen you are hear by sentenced to death at the rising of the sun." The Pharaoh said before Sly was dragged away.

"Why can't Bloomy find me? Man I hope she's okay with Carmelita." Sly said as he sat in his house awaiting his execution. "I've been great with Carmelita daddy." Sly heard someone say from the entry way. "Bloom!" Sly said rushing over to his daughter giving her a hug which she returned without a thought. "Come on daddy the Ancestors I called for have the guards busy they are waiting for us to get out of here." Bloom said as she pulled back from the hug grabbing her father's hand.

When everyone was back in the van they went back to present day while dropping off each of the ancestors. Bloom filled Sly in on the heists that she pulled while he was in Egypt. Carmelita was shocked that the person who pulled the greatest heists since the disappearance of Sly was her own goddaughter. Bloom's calling card was a Cooper mask like Sly's but her's also had a dragon's head for the eyes. She showed the card to Sly. He was a little upset that she had changed the card that their family had used for generations but it was combining the family crest that she had on the back of her necklace and the cooper family calling card.

 _ **A/N: I'm baaaaaack and I am moving on to the next grade! I know I've been gone so long but I had a major case of writer's block.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bloomy wake up." Carmelita said shaking the young Raccoon's shoulder. There was no change, the girl was still far off into the realm of dreams. "Bloom if you don't wake up your father will leave for the heist without you." Carmelita said. This got the girl up and moving. She was fully dressed by the time she looked at the clock. "Carmelita we don't leave until tonight. Why did you wake me up?" Bloom whined as she hid herself under the covers attempting to go back to sleep and block out her father's fiancée. "You wanted to go to work with me today didn't you?" Carmelita said pulling the covers off of the teen Raccoon's bed. Bloom looked up as her soon-to-be mom.

" Hey Daddy. How you feeling?" Bloom asked as she walked into the kitchen to make the three people breakfast as Sly couldn't cook on a stove to save his life, and Carmelita had cooked the day before. "I'm fine Bloomy just glad to be back to my time where I belong." Sly said smiling at his daughter.

S oon after breakfast was over Carmelita and Bloom were on their way to the police station. "You know the rules Bloom. Please don't pick a fight with the newbies again. Last time they were ready to cuff you, if it wasn't for the chief thinking it was funny he would have let them throw you in one of the holding cells." Carmelita said as they neared the station. "Yeah, yea I know the newbies to the force have no senses of humor yet."

"Bloom I'm serious on this if you don't behave I won't bring you with me anymore." Carmelita said as she and Bloom walked through the doors of the station. "I'll behave." Bloom sighed as she thought.

"Bloom." Carmelita said at noon. She received no reply. "Bloom!" Carmelita tried again a little louder. Again she was met with silence. "BLOOM!" Carmelita yelled, this got the girl to respond. Bloom jumped at the sound of Carmelita's yell. "What? What's wrong?!" Bloom asked shaking her head free of her thoughts.

"Time for lunch." Carmelita said laughing at her soon-to-be daughter's reaction.

"Okay then I'm headed for the park then home to talk to daddy." Bloom said as she made her way from the office. "Okay dear don't be at the park too long. We've got a few criminals out we're trying to catch."

When Bloom reached the park she headed for her clearing only to find a Blonde girl fighting an ogre. The Gremlins saw her and started to attack her too. Bloom pulled out her cane and started to fight them.

Not long after Bloom joined the fight did Bloom create a force field out of magic without knowing how or meaning to. Fire started to fly from her cane. The Ogre soon retreated. "Hey that's some powerful Winx you have." The blonde said as she landed on the ground but as soon as the words left her mouth she fainted.

"Daddy you should have seen it I had flames surrounding my cane but it wasn't damaged. See." Bloom said as she held out her cane for Sly to see. After having described the fight to him he didn't look as shocked as she thought he would have. When Bloom asked why she was not expecting the answer she got.

"When we first found you your uncle Bentley ran some scans to make sure you were healthy and so we had all your information. It said you were a magical _human_ with the ability to change to whatever the species was raising you and well… I took you in and made you my daughter through an old Cooper blood adoption ritual and you changed into a Raccoon. You still have all your birth parents DNA but mine as well. Your body adapted to its new surroundings."

"I was like her?" Bloom asked shocked, she knew her father had done the Cooper Blood Adoption Ritual but she never knew she was magical or human this was the first the he had told her that. Sly nodded as he hugged his daughter to him. "Well I don't care. I'm a Cooper. If I learn to do magic it will just help with heists, but I am a Cooper first and foremost. I was raised by a Cooper, blood adopted by a Cooper, trained as a Cooper and raised as a Cooper. I am a Cooper." Bloom said as she hugged her father, her voice held pride, unwavering pride.

"That's my girl." Sly said as he smiled widely laughing. Unnoticed by the Coopers the blonde started to wake up.

"Are you alright Miss?" Carmelita asked as the Coopers in her life talked ignorant of the awake Blonde who had sat up. "Yeah thank to her. She has some major winx." The girl said pointing at Bloom. Now the Cooper Father daughter duo were aware the girl woke up.

"What's your name miss? Also could we have your parents' number and let them know where you are?" Carmelita said going into cop mode. "Princess Stella of Solaria and I'm afraid that last part is easier said than done they live like three whole realms away." Stella said looking at Carmelita.

"You should totally come with me to Alfea. To get some magical training." Stella said to Bloom. "Daddy could I please?" Bloom asked looking at her father. "Where is this Alfea?" Sly asked. "In the Magix Dimension. Who are you all anyway? I just realized that I never got your names." Stella responded.

"Bloom Carmelita-Montoya-Henrietta-Sally-Suzanna Cooper. This is my father Sly Cooper and his fiancée Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox." Bloom said introducing everyone. Stella nodded before Sly spoke up. "Could you show us Alfea before we make our decision?" "Well the Magical Dimensions have a ward around them to keep non-magicals out." Stella said.

"That's okay all Coopers have a small trace of magic not enough to be used but it's still there." Sly said looking at Stella. She nodded as Carmelita spoke up as well. "The Fox family does too. Too small to use but enough to get us through those types of things."

The Coopers, Carmelita and Stella approached Aflea's gates to see a brown haired woman in green Stella identified as Miss Griselda. "Names." She said in a short not nonsense tone. "Princess Stella of Solaria. As well as the Cooper family and Carmelita Fox to see Miss Faragonda." Stella said. Griselda nodded and let them in but told the Cooper-Fox family to stay next to the gate after entering.

After the welcoming speech the small family followed an older woman with white hair that they had learned was Miss Faragonda Headmistress of Alfea, they arrived to her office not long after they were introduced.

"So you wish to enroll your daughter Mr. Cooper?" Faragonda asked as she looked at the older Raccoon. "Yes ma'am. When she was a baby I had found her in the back of the van my friends and I had to get to our jobs. My friend Bentley had ran some scans with his equipment he kept in the van to make sure she was healthy when he picked her up. It identified her as yes healthy on the tall side for a one year old and had light based magic. I later Blood adopted her with an old ritual from my family. She kept her powers and I felt she should train them as is her birth right." Sly said with a smile when he looked at his daughter.

"Yes well I am glad that Miss Stella ran into you then. I don't see why she shouldn't train her powers. Is there anything we should know?" Faragonda said looking at the family with a smile. "Just her allergies and that she is going to be in the family business. Our family used to be one of thieves but though we no longer steal our family still trains their children to be thieves. We find it a good way to keep in shape. And now we use those skills to test security. It was started by her grandfather. Oh and she always carries her Cooper family cane. It's not medical but a weaponry. She is well trained in the dangers of it. I just feel better knowing she can have it with her that and it is a family heirloom as well as the Thievous Raccoonus how she learned the skills of our family it's been around since the beginning of our family's recorded history. Well it is our history." Sly said. Faragonda look amused.

"Okay what are her allergies and the reactions?" She asked looking at Sly. To this he gave no verbal response but instead he handed over a list of her allergies and reactions. Faragonda nodded and looked over the list. Her brow furrowed about halfway down the short list. "Does she have anything for the more dangerous reactions?" She asked in concern looking up at Sly. "Yes she has an epipen on her at all times. Well I think she has more than one Carmelita often helps Bloom at night if she had trouble during the day and well Carmelita you tell her." Sly said looking at his fiancée.

Carmelita rolled her eyes before continuing where Sly left off. "I've seen her take at least twelve off her person at times and sometimes only one but I make sure before she leaves the house she has at least one on her. I would ask that her dorm mates carry one in case of a reaction and Bloom cannot reach one we have had an instants of that a few times while we were with her an thus we each carry one as well. She is also training for my side of the family. So she will be doing that as well." Faragonda nodded before giving them the paperwork the needed to fill out.

A little while after Carmelita and Sly left Bloom and her dorm mates went to Magix city. Sly had told the girls what to watch out for so they knew when to use the epipens as they all had agreed to do.

Flora her roommate, who insisted on taking three epipens (though Bloom insisted that one would have been fine), was a kind quiet person. She wore soft more earthy colors. The brunette and Bloom had hit it off well and Flora didn't care in the least that Bloom was a Raccoon.

Tecna, who took only one epipen stating it was logical that they each carry one just in case, was a reserved person with pink hair. She showed little emotions but it didn't bother Bloom. Tecna like Bloom's Uncle Bentley was very smart and into technology, which she assumed had something to do with her magic being tech based.

Musa, who had agreed with Tecna and took only one epipen, was a loud music loving girl with dark hair. She often had a grin from what Bloom could tell. Her magic seemed music based to Bloom. She had a great sense of humor and a laugh that was infectious.

Then there was Princess Stella, who worried about her new friend had taken five epipens and immediately placed them in her purse after finding out from Sly and Carmelita how to use it. The Blonde while being a Princess she worried about her friends from what Bloom could tell. She was also quite into fashion.

As the girls walked through Magix talking Bloom had grown hungry and suggested they stop for pizza.

The girls had ordered their favorites and shared. Though Bloom unknowing of what was on Musa's favorite had taken a bit on the Music fairy's favorite first to try. She loved it but she started to feel off and had trouble breathing she went for her epipen but she realized she had lost feeling and thus use of her hands _**(A/N: I don't know what happens with a nut allergy I have a friend who is allergic to peanuts but I never saw a reaction because she is like super careful so I don't know if very one has a different reaction or what. Sorry please don't kill me.)**_. She figured out the Music fairy's pizza had peanut oil or something nut based.

Musa who was closest to Bloom realized that the reaction was happening thanks to her pizza that had peanut oil on the crust below the sauce stuck Bloom with the epipen she had had in her pocket for quick use. Bloom slowly began to breathe better before moving Musa's pizza to the far side of her plate.

The girls scared it was going to happen again asked for a list of what she was allergic to so their food didn't kill the young red headed raccoon. Bloom pulled out the lists her father had suggested she make to pass out to her dorm mates. Tecna immediately scanned the list before removing her pizza stating that it had pineapple juice mixed into the sauce.

Bloom pulled out her phone to call her father to let him know about accidentally eating something with peanut as he had asked her if she had used an epipen but found she couldn't use it when she asked why Tecna had laughed a little before apologizing and telling her the tech was too old to work in the magic dimensions and offered Bloom her phone card to use the pay phone just around the corner.

" _Bloom you know you got to ask before you eat anything if it's got something you're allergic too."_

"I know daddy I gave them the list after the peanut oil accident and Musa apologized for not checking that I was okay with nuts. Tecna immediately informed me of the problem with her pizza and the rest passed without a problem."

" _Alright just be more careful of that okay. If Musa hadn't jumped in my baby girl wouldn't be here anymore. I'll let your Uncle Bentley know to make you a new cellphone he's got a really high tech one he's working on anyway that should work."_

"Okay Daddy love you. Give Carmelita, Uncle Bentley and Uncle Murray my love."

" _Yep Bye Bloomy."_

"Bye Daddy." Bloom smiled as she hung up. She had missed having her father around to worry about her.

She walked out of the phone booth only to be grabbed from behind and knocked out.

When Bloom came to she was in a deserted ally with three older girls. "So you think you can stop our pet from completing his mission?" The white haired one snarled at her. "How dare you?!" Bloom yelled climbing to her feet. "Do you know who you are looking at?! I AM BLOOM CARMELITA-MONTOYA-HENRIETTA-SALLY-SUZANNA COOPER! A COOPER! MY FATHER AND ANCESTORS WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! YOU MADE THE MISTAKE OF GRABBING THE ONE COOPER THAT CAN CALL ANCESTORS FOREWORD THROUGH TIME AND SPACE!" Bloom said calling Tennessee Kid Cooper.

"Howdy there Bloom. Happy to get your father back?" Tennessee Kid asked. "I love having daddy back Uncle Tennessee but these three kidnapped me when I was coming out of a payphone when I had to call daddy about having to use the pen I showed you." Bloom said looking at the Wild West bandit.

"You kidnappin' the heir to the Cooper family?! Oh you are going to get the whoopin of a life time now partners!" Tennessee yelled as he started to fight the older girls. Soon though Tennessee was knocked out cold sending him back to his place in time and space.

The witches laughed before the white haired one froze Bloom in a block of ice before Bloom's dorm mate arrived having heard the commotion while looking for their missing friend. The girls transported away not long after they found Bloom to be a frozen Fairy-sical.

The girls walked into the gates of Alfea with Bloom being carried by the four girls while she was unconscious on a stretcher. Griselda who had been glaring was now scared and rushing over to the girls with Faragonda. "What happened?!" She demanded looking down at the red-headed raccoon. "She was kidnapped by three senior witches. From the condition of the alley we found her in she put up one heck of a fight. But it was all for not she was frozen in ice." Tecna said as she looked down on her Raccoon friend.

"Take her to the nurse. Maybe she will know a way to wake her up." Faragonda said as she looked down at her young raccoon student.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Faragonda really didn't want to scream at Griffin. Although their students didn't know it they had been married since the Battle for Sparks against the Ancestral Witches. "Fara I didn't think that I would be getting a call from you today." Griffin said shocked. "Yeah well get your butt over here because I want to show you what three of _your seniors_ did to one of _my freshmen_!" Faragonda snarled.

Two minutes later they were walking into the nurse's office and asked for Bloom's condition. "Ah Faragonda she has yet to wake up. I fear she may fall into a coma if she isn't awake by tomorrow. I truly fear the worse for that poor girl from what Tecna told me she was frozen for almost too long. She used up quite a bit of magic in an unknown spell far from enough to tire her but more than enough to tire your average fairy freshman." Ofelia said with a sigh. She led the two heads to where the young Raccoon lay unconscious.

Bloom lay on the hospital bed with a heart monitor hooked up. "She is breathing easily on her own." Ofelia said as way of good news.

"Your students saw which ones of mine that did this right?" Griffin asked looking to her wife. All she got was an angry nod as way of reply. "I'll bring the senior class here later today so they can get a look at the damage their fighting with fairies can do and your freshmen can identify who attacked your freshman fairy here so they may be punished."

Later that same day true to her word Griffin showed up at Alfea with the entire senior class. They entered the nurse's office much to Ofelia's annoyance. "Griffin couldn't think to tell me that your field trip would be to here?" She asked. "They need to see what their feud with the fairies have caused to someone." Griffin responded looking right at the other woman.

Ofelia sighed before leading the group of witches to Bloom. The girls from Bloom's dorm nicknamed the Winx Club took defensive positions around their friend seeing the witches from the night before and the rest of the senior class. "Since earlier she still hasn't woken up and I'm sorry to say with these freshmen here but I don't know if she will ever wake up. Her body is trying to repair the damage done from being frozen for as long as she was." Ofelia said looked down at the young Raccoon sadly.

"You! You caused this! YOU STOLE BLOOM FROM US!" to everyone's surprise Flora had screamed that lunging at the three of the seniors from the night before crying. She would have attacked them had Musa and Tecna not held her back. Griffin turned to her three top seniors snarling. "You three attacked her."

The three seniors gulped before nodding before the brown haired one in purple spoke. "Stormy and I didn't really want to but Icy said it would be a good idea..." Is all that was said, before Griffin cast a curse at the three making them quite.

"You three I will deal with after we return to Cloud Tower." Griffin snarled at the three who cowered away from the angry older witch.

There came a groan from the bed where Bloom laid. The Winx rushed to their friend. "Flora yelled? Why?" Bloom asked looking at the Winx girls.

"Those witches that did this to you are here, and yes it was me." Flora grumbled shocking the newly wakened Bloom.

"What happened? All I remember is exiting the phone booth after calling daddy. I was going to go back to the table to give Tecna her phone card back then nothing." Bloom said confused. Flora looked at Bloom with tears in her eyes before explaining how they had found her.

Bloom's eyes went wide as memories flooded through her mind. "Uncle Tennessee was there he fought to help me after I called him." Bloom said looking panicked.

"Bloom sweetie there was no one else at the scene." Flora said sitting carefully on the edge of the bed.

Bloom sighed before looking at the Winx. "There's something I have to tell you girls. When we can be alone." She said looking at the witches at the end. Griffin got the hint and moved her girls out of the room.

"Girls I wasn't entirely oblivious to my magic before Stella found me. I knew after an incident with my father and Le Paradox when I was fourteen my dad was sent back to Ancient Egypt. We had traveled through time trying to restore the Thievous Raccoonus as Le Paradox had gotten a time machine that my Uncle Bentley had invented with his girlfriend _Penelope,_ " Bloom had spat the name of the girl that had betrayed her family. "Penelope had betrayed my family and me and sold the blueprints to the time machine to Le Paradox to get Uncle Bentley to see that my daddy was wrong. That helping people and doing the right thing wasn't more important than money that was her theory."

"We traveled all through time sometimes having to return to our family's old ways. Thieving. Long story short Le Paradox had a vendetta against my family because of what my Grandfather had done. You see before he started a security company after meeting my Grandmother he had pulled a heist on a museum, the same museum and object that Le Paradox's father was planning to steal. My Grandfather had gotten there and out before Paradox's father, and he was caught. My Grandfather got away while Paradox's father was sentenced to jail and without someone to teach Le Paradox how to be a master thief like I and my father had. He was caught easily and put in jail. He learned how to be a good thief from the other inmates."

"He tried to send Carmelita, Daddy and I hurdling through time and space but Daddy he… he saved me and Carmelita but got lost in time himself. We had spent months upon months looking for him there I would go long periods of time without sleep and they lasted until I fainted but start again a few days later. After a while my Uncle Bentley, who had been holding the Thievous Raccoonus for Daddy, had passed it down to me on my fifteenth birthday as is customary for the Cooper Clan."

"I was flipping through it one day when I had found a section of the book that were about three four pages of text stuck together my dad and I had always thought that it was just a thicker paper used for that Ancestor. It was really Cooper Family spells. I had found one that would supposedly call forward any Ancestor of the caster's choosing to the caster's place in time and space at the casting of the spell. It would freeze the time that they were brought from to preserve the time lines. They would have to be sent back when the Ancestor was A.) No longer able to help or B.) When the caster sent them back. I knew I couldn't use it to bring Daddy home for good or even find where he was as you had to know the when and who to being someone forward. So for the heck of it I called forward Tennessee Kid Cooper or as I call him Uncle Tennessee or Uncle Kid. I call all the ancestors that I met when I went time traveling with Daddy, Uncle Murray and Uncle Bentley, and also unknown to us at the beginning Carmelita, Uncle." Bloom explained. Tecna was amazed that her family had a time spell and a time machine. Musa seemed to not believe Bloom until to prove she wasn't lying Bloom called forward Sir Galleth.

To everyone's surprise barring Bloom a knight showed up in front of them. "Ah why hath I been callthed through time into this rather bizarre room? Oh my lady Bloom Cooper. Did thou needth anything?"

"No Uncle Galleth I wanted to introduce some friends of mine though." Bloom said and did introductions before returning Galleth to his place in time.

"Awesome I just met a medieval knight." All the winx were thinking.

Tecna was the first to break out of her shock. "Do you think I could look at the Thievous Raccoonus? I swear that I'll never reveal the spells to anyone without your approval, and maybe meet your Uncle Bentley if that's alright with both of you." She asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"I'll talk to Uncle Bentley and the rest of my family they actually want to meet you guys at least the ones from this time. The ones back in the past don't know about you guys yet." Bloom said before thinking about Tecna's first question. "I don't see why you guys can't look at the Thievous Raccoonus. I have this strange feeling that we are going to be close to a Cooper Gang." At this the other Winx girls was confused as to what Bloom meant.

"Coopers like myself as I was Blood adopted through an old Cooper family ritual my Grandfather had taught to daddy before he died. We have a group of friends that will become family to us that we run with there could be two or more people with us. At least one muscle and one brains. My Grandfather's brains Doctor M became evil after Grandpa died though claimed the Cooper Vault as his own. Scary thing about the vault it clasped but I went back a year later and it was back to how it was before. I could take you guys over the summer if you want." Bloom said looking thoughtful at the end.

"Why don't I go let Ofelia know you woke up? She was really worried about you Bloom. We all were." Flora said rising from the bed and walked out to the main office.

"There are spells that all of you would like. My Ancestors all had different passions. Auto Van Cooper's spells along with my Grandfather's you would like Tecna. There a few that would help for music, make up, anything really." Bloom said before Flora and Ofelia entered the room.

"Well Bloom you can go back to your dorm to rest. Just don't use magic for maybe five hours and you should be okay." Ofelia said after she finished checking Bloom over.

"Thanks Ofelia have a good day." Bloom said as she went to leave the Nurse with the Winx following close behind.

Once Bloom had entered her room she grabbed the Thievious Raccoonus before heading for the living room. "The last time this book was read by someone without a Cooper's approval was when my Grandparents were murdered trying to protect Daddy and this very book from the Fiendish Five. The book was split into five pieces. Clockwerk, Sir Raleigh, Mz. Ruby, Muggshot, and the Panda King each had a section. Daddy brought the book back together when I was little." Bloom said before handing the book to Tecna.

"I'm glad you asked for approval instead of taking it Tecna. All I ask is that you only discuss what is in that book with those in this room and that you don't scan it into a database and only onto a means of storing information that can't be hacked into if you must." Tecna nodded thanking Bloom before she began to read.

 _ **A/N: Well another chapter to the story.**_

 _ **SLY: Why did Bloom let them read the Raccoonus?!**_

 _ **It will be explained later**_

 _ **CARMELITA: She's right Ring tail just be patient besides you remember what happened last time you yelled at Bloom.**_

 _ **BLOOM: You promised you wouldn't talk about that!**_

 _ **SLY: Tactically we didn't.**_

 _ **TECNA: Actually you did bring the topic up so you did.**_

 _ **STELLA: I agree with her.**_

 _ **FLORA: I agree with Tecna too.**_

 _ **Okay so it's agreed they brought it up now drop it.**_

 _ **BLOOM: Thank you.**_

 _ **Oh you're not out of the water yet.**_

 _ **BLOOM: WHAT?! What's going to happen?!**_

 _ **Ah now that would be telling.**_

 _ **BLOOM: You are evil.**_

 _ **I know I am. Peace ya'll.**_

 _ **BLOOM: TELL ME EVIL WOMAN!**_


End file.
